Timbits
by FRiEDCHiCKiN
Summary: A new generation is taking Bristol by storm. This is their story. *Skins "season 5"*


**Hey guys! Well, I am totally obsessed with Skins, so I decided to write my own generation in. I'm following my own made-up characters, who are the richer kids. They still attend the school that all the previous Skins cast did in the series, because I don't want things to get too different and complicated. It's a little bit Gossip Girl, but still your favourite Skins with all the issues, drugs, booze, sex, and parties! Please tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: **

**I don't own Skins, or the concept of Skins!!!**

_I try to walk and talk, but every extra ball, is feeling physical, I think the time is now..._

_I try to walk and talk, but every extra ball, is feeling physical, I think the time is now..._

_So rich, so pretty, the best piece of ass in this whole damn city. I like a girl who eats and brings it up..._

_So rich, so pretty, the best piece of ass in this-_

_So rich, so pretty-_

_I try to walk and talk, but every extra ball, is feeling physical, I think the time is now..._

_I try to walk and talk, but every extra ball, is feeling physical, I think the time is now..._

_We walk around, pretending we're all grown up-_

_I try to walk and talk, but every extra ball, is feeling physical, I think the time is now..._

_If I see a light flashing, could this mean that I'm coming home? If I see a man waving, could this mean that I'm not alone? Ohhhh_

_If I see a light flashing, could this mean that I'm coming home? If I see a man waving, could this mean-_

_If I see a light flashing-_

_If I see a light flashing-_

_If I see a-_

_So rich, so pretty-_

_..._

_Well if you're lonelyyyy..._

"FUCK!"

**11 missed alerts**

Read the screen of Siobhan's LG Rumour phone. 2 calls from Lola, 3 text messages from Lola. 2 calls from Molly, 1 text from Molly. 1 call from James, 2 texts from Alice, 1 text from Nat, 2 texts from Billy. Another text from Lola, and a text from James.

_I try to walk and talk, but every extra ball, is feeling physical, I think the time is now..._

"And another call from Molly." Siobhan answered.

"Good morning, fairy. Not entirely recovered from last night, I see." Molly chimed.

"Hah. My parents are Irish, therefor I am like 2 parts Irish, therefor my liver is made of stone. I was having a lovely sleep-in as a matter of fact. You're only saying that because you got it all out last night after that raw shot of-"

"-Lola's been going 2 parts mental trying to get a hold of you, we thought you died! You're still getting with us?"

"Yes, for fuck sake. Lola's been driving _me_ around since she got her Oz-issued license at 15. Do you think it would be any different today? Besides, it's first day of college."

"8:45. Love you fairy!"

"Fuck you..." Siobhan grumbled into the phone, then hung up. She took a look at the digital alarm clock on her bedside table. The time read 8:26am. Fuck you indeed. She tumbled out of bed, and stopped herself infront of the full length mirror perched on her wall. Examining her porcelain skin, long tousled sandy blond hair, ebony brown almond shaped eyes, and petite 5'2 frame, she wondered if she could just go to school the way she was. Thinking better of it, she jumped in the shower, after being interrupted by another incoming call.

_I try to walk and talk, but every extra ball, is feeling physical, I think the time is now..._

**~*~**

"FOR FUCK SAKE, YES, HELLO, WHAT IS IT?!"

"Bloody hell, cheery this morning, aren't we?" James laughed into the phone. Siobhan was such a grump after a night on whiskey.

"Hello sweetie. Can't chat long, I'm in the FUCKING shower!!! What's up?"

"Just wanted to know if you can drive me to college, I'm still-"

"Can't, hungover, getting with Lola and Molly. Lola will take you, but Molly's-"

"Fuck her then, I'd rather walk 20 mile than sit beside that son of a-"

"What the hell is it with you two, anyway? We were all mates when we were 14, then Molly dropped you faster than lime after tequila. She _is_ a little bipolar, mind, but..."

"I'll walk." James hung up. "I'll walk..." he muttered again. There really were some things Siobhan just didn't have a fucking clue about. Really. He assessed the situation again for a minute, then dialed Lola, the smurf-height, quirky, big-headed, bigger-haired blond.

**~*~**

"Who's that?" Molly asked Lola, who had just answered her phone with a vacant "Helllayyyy....?"

"Yah. Yah. Yeh... Okay! Coming like... now!" Molly watched Lola slide her phone back into lock, and waited for her to tell her who it was, but instead she sped off in the opposite direction from Siobhan's place.

"Where are we going?" Molly asked quietly.

"Have you spoke to Ham lately?"

"Yer..."

"Wait here while I have a fag." Lola pulled over behind the corner shop, and stepped outside the car to light up. Molly didn't know why, because the top was down, but she was glad. Molly hated the smell, and she couldn't be unfit for the sake of inhaled second hand smoke. She was going to captain the local junior football team this year. Before she took over college. Then the world. She pulled out her compact mirror and checked her reflection. Her hair was straightened and nearly the same colour as Siobhan's, but more blond, (with a little professional help), and her lovely hazel eyes were done up the way Siobhan used to do her own. They looked so pretty like that on _her_.

"Siobhan's still coming with us, yah?" Lola asked, blowing out a puff of smoke. Molly smoothed her brows, then shut the compact.

"No actually, she's running a bit late, so she said to go ahead, and she'll meet us there."

"Okkayyy..." Lola said absently, then got back in to drive. A few minutes later, there were outside a small, quaint house, where stood a tall brown haired figure who was all too familiar to Molly.

"Hell-ooo." James Winter mused with a grin, then jumped in the seat directly behind her. Fuck. What was Lola thinking picking up that wanker?

"Hey." Lola smiled, and batted the eyelashes on her large blue eyes.

"Where's Siobhan?" James asked. For fuck sake, today is about _college _not _Siobhan._

"She's not coming, and _we're _going to be late." Molly snapped. They exchanged glances, then Lola revved the engine.

**~*~**

"Aliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiice!" screamed her mother. Her mother and father were always shouting. And her name happened to be the favourite to tickle their tongue. Alice quickly rearranged the shoes piled up at the door, by size, colour, and owner, then went to the kitchen area where her mother was stood with a cup of tea.

"Yes, mum?" Alice said as she straightened up one of the place mats on the kitchen counter.

"You're all ready to go?" she asked in her high-pitched stern tone, then continued with a harsher one as she said, "now listen to me, your father will pull you up to the door, and I want you to call me when you get in! I hate these places. So rowdy, and full of little dope-heads and perverts."

"Yes mum." Alice responded quietly.

"Good." her mother kissed her on the head. "Come on."

The walk to the front gates was about half a mile long, and Alice wasn't allowed to walk it alone, "in case of murderers hiding in the bushes", or something, so she walked with her mother . Her father had planted red rose bushes (her mum's favourite) along the whole path. He was a short, wild tempered man, but when her mum was in the picture, he was like a cowering mouse. Or the king from Alice in Wonderland, and her mother was like the Queen of Hearts if she lost like 20 stone from her arms and abs and injected it into her ass. Alice took notice in the similarities between the Walt Disney classic and her life, and wished her parents weren't so psycho, possessive, and overprotective. Or could at least hire a car to take her to school if she absolutely must be chauffeured around like a 6 year old. She could see her father's white Mercedez C350 a short distance ahead, but saw something she didn't see everyday. A blond headed young man with a "naturally dark" complexion leaning in the window chatting casually with her father. It was Nat Stanley, the boy of Alice's dreams since she was 11 years old.

"Alice, what are you doing?" her mother demanded, a few paces ahead. Alice gathered her marbles and realized that she was hiding behind one of the rose bushes.

"Err... Nothing." she replied sheepishly, fluffing her hair and doing a quick breath check. As they approached the car, he stepped away, turning his perfect face and smoldering gray eyes to her. His eyes were sad, but not obviously. To any adult, or ignorant teenager, he would appear to be the pretty, pleasant son of the accountant and the ex "glamour girl". But to Alice, he was a broken soul.

*****

"Hello Alice; Mrs. Townshend." Nat greeted politely. Alice smiled back shyly, and averted her rounded green eyes to his Nike trainers. He payed little mind to how her frizzy hair was curled to perfection, or to her tall skinny frame that was clothed in only the best form fitting clothing that mummy picked out specially for her daughter to please the eye. His mind was somewhere else. Somewhere where there was a Rapunzel-long haired girl with sparkling blue eyes and the most beautiful smile; somewhere where he physically was not, but so wanted to be.

"Nathan dear, please tell your mother I'm asking for her, won't you?"

"Yeah, of course." Nat said, brushing his hand through his short wavy hair. "Well, I won't keep you." He smiled, and abandoned the Townshends in their perfect world of gardens and parties and surprises. He continued on his jog to school, trying to keep his mind clear of Georgia, his girlfriend of 3 years. Well, ex girlfriend. Her father, who was with the Marines or Airforce or something, had to re-station. To _America._ So they all had to follow of course, his beloved Georgia being dragged along with them. His last memory of her was the night before she was to leave. They had met at their favourite spot at the bench on the hill for a picnic. Ok, don't laugh, he was a pretty old school loverboy. They ate meat pies, drank Heineken, and danced and kissed until the sun bid peek-a-boo to the still-sleeping town of Bristol.

"YO MANG, WATCH WHERE YOU GO AN' T'ING! YOU NEAR RUN DOWN ME MINI PINCHER SNOOKER!" yelled a tall broad man with gold teeth and cornrows. He had a small black squeaking animal held on a lead in his hand, which apparently he had nearly stepped on.

"Sorry..." Nat muttered, recollecting himself, and got back on pace.

**~*~**

Ham and Dean pulled up to John Cabot Academy, Dean's slick BMW causing quite a stir amongst the student population that were going to be his peers.

"Show off." Hamilton laughed his goofy laugh, and stepped out of the car, letting his 6'5 frame stretch out. Ham and Dean were best friends since as long as anybody could remember. Ham: tall, lanky, geeky, and gawky, was the heart, while Dean: black haired, blue eyed, handsome, cunning, and popular, was the brain. Nobody would ever think to put these two together, yet when you see them, nobody would ever think anything or anyone could tear them apart, not even for a second. But nobody was wrong. Once upon a time, there was a beautiful petite girl who Ham had set his eyes upon. And once Ham has someone in his sights, they are forever etched into his brain.

Siobhan Fitzgerald: she was small, but fierce. Stunningly beautiful, but in a modest sort of way. She was so ahead of them all, but had no problem taking a few steps back for the rest to catch up. She was loyal to those who were kind, but could be cold and piercing to those who were not. And her eyes. They were almond shaped, and the most unusual shade of brown, almost black, smoldering and melancholy one moment, then bright and dancing the next. They were mischief, passion, wonder, and understanding all in one. Sometimes, you didn't know what you saw in them, sometimes you saw nothing, only your reflection. Guarded and clever, she was a mystery to everyone around her, but not everyone could see things the way Ham did.

It turned out that the girl of his dreams didn't think of him before she went to sleep as well. She didn't think of him at all. She had someone else in her mind. Someone who hit a little too close to home. Before he knew it, she and Dean were an "item". They were "it". So what was to do? Play fire with fire. He went for Molly. Molly wasn't so bad. She was shy, but she was brash. She was lovely, strong, and very much wanted to be accepted. In some ways, she was like a lesser Siobhan. But nobody could ever be Siobhan.

Much to Ham _and_ Molly's pleasure, Siobhan and Dean broke it off, though nobody is really sure what over. So Ham and Dean were back to being brothers, but Molly was now in the picture, and Siobhan went from something untouchable and wonderful, to something untouchable, and loathsome. Something to be envious for.

"Sup hommie." Molly poked Ham in the back, smiling. He turned around and grinned sheepishly, noticing that she was accompanied by Lola and James, but no Siobhan. He also noticed that Molly had dressed to impress. She was wearing a creme eyelet dress with a creme double breasted coat, and navy blue shoes. Her make-up and hair were done to perfection, and it was all topped off with the sparkly bling-bling Swarovski headband he had bought her on her birthday. The D's were on display, and out to play. Suddenly, he had forgotten all about Siobhan...

*****

Lola thought Molly's effort was cute. She tried sooo hard to be like Siobhan. Everyone knew that, it was something everybody kind of smirked at behind closed doors. She had even managed to lap up Siobhan's sloppy seconds. Not that there was anything wrong with sloppy seconds. Lola, being the star citizen that she is, very much believed in the three Rs: Re-use, Recycle, and Seduce. Ok, so that was two Rs, but everybody would make an exception. Because she was Lauren Williams, aka Lolita aka Lola. She was the richest, prettiest (so she thought), and sexiest girl in town. You may be wondering why such a wonderful person would ever be put into the abyss that is *gag* _public education.._.? Well, her parents, (with suggestion from her therapist), decided it was time that Lola "embraced reality" or something. But who cares what they thought? She was going to zoom through life in her convertible red Mustang GT500 (special ordered from the USA with chrome detail), and marry her handsome, rich prince charming when she turned 18. And if that didn't work out, she was going to marry Dean Tucker. Why wouldn't she? He's almost as rich as her, he's hot, and he is an "it boy" just as she is an "it girl". They're perfect. A match made in heaven. Hes the perfect addition to her perfect life, and her happily ever after. And, of course he would love her. Everybody loves Lola.

"Oi, oi." greeted Billy from behind. At 6'3, he was the second tallest of the group, and always had a fag in his mouth and a twinkle in his strange lime-green coloured eyes.

"IT'S FLUFFY!!!" the boys shouted in unison, tackling him to the ground. He had gained this nickname from the night before, where (drunk on imported Canadian Crown Royal Whiskey) he declared his name was Fluffy, opposing to his short jet black hair.

"Hayyy." Lola greeted, snatching the cigarette from his mouth as he bent down to her height and tapped on his cheek, insinuating that he wanted a kiss.

"Where's Siobhan at? I've been texting her all morning." he asked, straightening up.

"Hey. Have you seen Siobhan? I need to give this back..." Nat came jogging up, barely huffing and puffing, or sweating for that matter.

"Hayyy." Lola greeted him back, swooning under his handsome gaze. She was just the luckiest girl in the world.

"Haven't seen her." James interjected, giving Molly a dirty look.

"She said she was going to be late." Molly shrugged from Ham's arms, with a sly smile playing on her strong features.

"Oh." Nat nodded, and handed Molly a black folder. "Summer notes, she let me lend them."

"Siobhan is soo nice." Lola sighed dreamily. She always made senseless pratter, truth be told half the time, she just wanted to hear herself talk. "Hi Alice."

"Oh, hi." Alice said, and closed the door of her father's car. She waved at him, and he drove off. "Where's Siobhan?"

"Come _on, _let's go." Molly interjected. She took Lola and Ham by the arm and dragged them in to assembly, while the others followed slightly confused.

**~*~**

Fuck sake. Was Siobhan all that was important today? None of them had school, or lives for that matter. Nooo, everything revolved around fucking Siobhan and when she thought they should all jump. How was she supposed to hear anything the headmistress was saying with everyone muttering, "ohhh, where could she be?" Oh well. Molly was not going to let her sidetrack her thoughts anymore. Infact, it was more than fair for Molly to be able to do a little sidetracking of her own...

There was a loud commotion. Everybody turned their head to face the auditorium doors that had just been swung open with a loud BANG!

"Miss Fitzgerald, please have a seat!" screamed the head.

"Oh, for fuck sake..." Molly muttered, rolling her eyes. She managed to compose her face just in time for Siobhan to spot her, and climb over the rest of the students to get the seat beside her. Siobhan was dressed in a purple-themed watermark wrap dress that looked dainty and expensive on her slender frame. Her hair was sleek and straight, her makeup done to perfection. Of course she still looked beautiful, even after all Molly's efforts to put her behind.

After assembly, they had a couple classes that went by fairly quickly, then it was time for dinner. Molly picked at her salad, making a fuss by trying to appear as if she wasn't eating. Nobody was paying attention. Instead, they were listening to Billy describe in detail the events of a confrontation he probably never had.

"Anybody doing anything tonight?" Lola asked. Molly shook her head, while the latter of them mumbled things about coursework. "How about study group then? 7-ish. My place. Parents are in Scotland for the weekend." The tone changed from procrastination to party, and everybody was suddenly buzzing on the thought of ditching schoolwork for a taste of Lola's extravagant booze collection.

"But it's Monday..." Nat started to protest. Everybody shot him incredulous looks. "Alright, but I might be late, football runs 'til half I think."

"Well _I'm_ in." Molly said. She noticed Siobhan looking from her to her plate, then rolling her eyes.

"I thought you had jobs to do?" Siobhan asked.

"I can get out of it." Molly snapped. Siobhan shrugged, and downed the rest of her water.

"Aren't you eating?" James asked. Molly looked up, secretly smug that somebody had noticed her 'lack of appetite', until she realized it was James. And he was talking to _Siobhan. _

"Oh... no. Mummy's put me on a nutrients-free diet." Siobhan grinned.

"Oh please, you're lovely." Alice complimented. Molly didn't like Alice much. It was mostly because Alice had once told her it would be cool if there were two of her, referring to the fact that Molly lost her twin sibling at birth. But aside from that, she was an uptight fake bitch, whose compliments were always laced with poison.

"Hah, so _very_, next to the twig-thin model-species like you." Siobhan shot back, lighting up a cigarette.

"Oh my god, you're like, my goal." Lola interjected.

"I thought you gave those up." Molly interrupted, pursing her lips. Siobhan inhaled deeply, then blew smoke toward her.

"I did." she said simply, then got up from their outside table, picking up her book bag. "See yous tonight." she smiled, before spinning on her heel and walking in the direction of her next class.

**~*~**

"So...?" Siobhan said to James, reapplying her lipstick in her vanity mirror. They were in Siobhan's room, James sat on her bed. It was a bit past 7, and they were supposed to be going to Lola's party together. James had insisted that they go together, because he had something he wanted to tell her, but he didn't quite know how to bring it up. He had observed the behavior of a certain jealous little miss, and the slight atmosphere today might have been a foreshadowing. Then again, maybe the information he had would be completely useless to her, and just ruin a friendship.

"You ready to go?" he asked, deciding against it.

"Yeah, I guess." They crept down the stairs, out the door, and in front of her 1969 creme convertible Jaguar. James was already in, when Siobhan shouted, "wait a minute! What the fuck?!"

"What is it?" James hopped back out of the motor, and to Siobhan's side. The two front tires were slashed and deflated. James looked at Siobhan, and her face went from a shade of pink, to violent rose, to nearly purple,. and only kept getting darker by the second.

*****

"Taxi?" she sighed, flipping out her mobile. "I'll deal with it in the morning."

Siobhan's place was 15 minutes from Lola's, and they kept mostly quiet for the rest of the ride there. They finally pulled up in front of Lola's massive house, and could see that the party had already started. As they entered the premises, it was actually in full swing. Several bottles of expensive liquor were laid out everywhere, and on the coffee-table (where Alice and Molly were dancing) sat a tub of Timbits, the little pastry-balls that tasted like heaven, imported straight from Canada. Lola was perched on top of the bar, bottle in hand, surrounded by the boys. Alice and Molly picked up handfuls of Timbits, chucking them at each other, and soon involved the boys that were ogling Lola. This was the definition of a small get together: their group gone with the zoo. You had yet to see a "quiet party amongst their peers".

"Drink up." A glass had been shoved into Siobhan's hand, and Molly was suddenly by her side. Siobhan smiled, and they clinked their glasses. "How long have yous been here?"

"Half an hour." Molly said, resting her hand on Siobhan's lower back. She got a shiver up her spine, and was glad when Ham came and swept Molly from her side. Siobhan's eyes narrowed. What the fuck?

*****

"You know what I think?" Ham started, dragging Molly up the spiral staircase and into the nearest bedroom.

"What's that?" Molly said. Ham closed the door behind them, and led her to the bed. He then kissed her full on the mouth, pulling her on top of him. They kissed for a while, and then he started to pull off her top.

"Ham." she stopped him, and slid away a little. "Not right now." she smiled apologetically. Ham sighed, and flopped onto the bed. Way to kill a mood.

"How was your day?" he asked randomly. Molly giggled. She was clearly already a little tipsy, so he didn't see what the big problem was. Indeed they hadn't done _it_ yet, but wasn't time sort of running out? They had talked about it for a while and came to the mutual agreement that time was soon. So why not now? Molly seemed to read his expresison, and reached out for his hand.

"Just not now. It's not the right timing. Everything has to be right."

*****

James had agreed to come, but truthfully was not in the mood for a party. He decided to explore the borderline-mansion, slipping up the spiral stairs before anyone could notice he had left. He came to a door at the end of the hall, and heard voices. Weren't Lola's parents supposed to be gone? Curiosity getting the better of him, he cracked the door open a little...

"Are you scared?" he could hear Hamilton say.

"No... It's just... Well, it's my first time, and I want it to be special. Not in Lola's guest bedroom while everybody is knockers downstairs." Molly replied. James scoffed. _First time._ If only Ham knew what he knew...

"Okay. We'll talk about it some more another time." Ham said. Molly started to giggle. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"Nothing, it's just... This morning, I told Lola that Siobhan said she was going to be late. But she was only late because I had Lola _leave _her." she laughed some more then continued. "When you pulled me away from her, I had smeared a chocolate-filled Timbit all over the back of her cardigan. It sounds stupid, but I knew she would feel fat if she had to take it off, because she's only wearing skinny jeans and a tight top underneath, but now she has no choice! And before you picked me up, well..."

"Well?"

"I had somebody slash her tires." James had heard enough. He shut the door, and sprinted downstairs. He had to tell Siobhan how Molly was fucking with her. As if she didn't already know. He did realize that Siobhan had an idea that maybe her friendship with Molly wasn't what it was supposed to be, so why not put it into light? But then again, Siobhan was probably more intelligent than all of them put together. Maybe she had more than an idea? Maybe she already figured that it was Molly who did her tires, and, since Lola was meant to pick her up this morning, already knew that Molly had put her travel plans off? Or maybe she was absolutely none the wiser... and in that case, would it hurt if he just told her the truth?

*****

Dean sat on the vintage chaise on the far side of the room, observing the scene in front of him. Siobhan had been stuffing her face with Timbits, then disappeared for a while, and had just come back. He saw Ham and Molly slip upstairs, and curiously enough, James had just nearly skipped the whole staircase on his way down. He watched him march over to Siobhan, who was now talking with Alice, Nat, and Billy. James had a stern look on his face, and Siobhan appeared to be inquiring about his expression. She then shoved a beer in his hand, and was pulled away by Lola who was dancing behind them to the loud obnoxious music. Looks like James would have to wait. Siobhan's red cardigan was hung over the arm of his chair, and she only had a flimsy black top and tight dark jeans on. Her smart black shoes had red soles. That told him that they were expensive: Christian Louboutin. This he knew because Lola had another pair of the same make, and had spent hours trying to explain the meaning of the red at the bottom of the shoe one time, as if he really had cared. But that was just her idea of game-talk. He knew Lola wanted him. Just as he knew Siobhan tried to give off the impression that she no longer did. He could have Lola in a heartbeat, and already had, as well as Siobhan, and they were both beautiful and decent girls, but he held no real interest in any of the women in this town. Not that he was gay. He had either dated or flirted with all of them; he just plainly did not want to tie himself down. Not that he had some big aspirations to go see the world or something. He just simply wasn't interested in women on an emotional level. Though he did enjoy them falling over themselves to get to him like Lola often did. Or pulling asshole moves to make them look like they had just been slapped in the face. Growing bored with watching, he decided to get up and see what he could do about tonight.

"You're frisky tonight." he commented, twirling Lola, still dancing, around by the hand to face him. "Aren't you?"

"Having fun?" she asked, moving in closer to him.

"I'd be having more fun if I was doing something else. With someone. Do you know what that is?"

"Well, that depends." she batted her massive long-lashed blue eyes at him. "Who is that someone?" she twirled a strand of loosely curled blond hair around her finger, demanding an answer. The right answer. Her. Or, rather, the answer she wanted to hear. Dean gave her nothing to hear, and instead snaked his arms around her waist and kissed her. They got really into it, and he knew it was go time. For a little show, he stuck his hand up her dress, and winked at Siobhan who was stood with Molly (she had just come back down), both of whom were gawking at them, before whisking Lola away upstairs.

*****

James was at Siobhan's side in 4 seconds. Her face had drained, and she looked as if she had just seen someone gut and roast her nan or something. And then she was murderous. Molly on the other hand, looked as if Christmas day had come early. She did absolutely nothing to hide her smug expression. She opened her mouth to speak, but James stopped her by grabbing her arm and dragging her down the corridor.

"Stop. Now." he ordered. She gave him a disdainful look, and made a _tut _noise.

"Stop what? I don't know what you're fucking on about. Who the fuck do you think you are-"

"I heard everything. You were telling Hamilton just 15 minutes ago. This morning, The tires, trying to embarrass her with the Timbit or whatever. Only god knows what else you've been up to... Wait... That's not entirely true, is it?"

"What do you mean?" she said quietly. Her face and neck started to get red blotches all over, and he knew he had hit the right note.

"Well, _I _know what you've been up to. 2 Years ago? Summer night, everyone had left for London for the weekend-"

"Enough! You fucking dare! You dare..." she started shaking with rage.

"Just. Stop. It's all you have to do. I don't know why you even bother with all this 'Queen Bee' shit, but I think its run it's course now. I know you're trying to be like 'blow the world and make them bow'. You're trying to be like Siobhan. But the thing is, my darling, Siobhan has brains. You're just petty and useless. Quit while you're still behind. Or I'll let _everybody_ know." With that, he left her to boil over on her own, and think about the threat he had just made. He found Siobhan standing near the coffee-table, eying the doughnuts.

"I'm going home. Call me if you need me, ok?" he said, then turned to leave.

Siobhan nodded, picked up a Timbit, and crushed it in her hand.

**That's all. I hope you like it! Please review and let me know what you think, if I should continue, make some changes, etc.**

**music:**** Extraball (Breakbot remix)- Yuksek**

**(Check out my profile for promo pics and characters)**


End file.
